world_of_zurfandomcom-20200214-history
Shardmind
Shardmind are man-made gemstone people. Usually it is wizard circles or other locations that are occupied by mages that create these humanoids. They are created by creating a spirit, and occasionally a soul as well, from magic and attaching this to a powerful magic orb. A body is then formed around this. This is an expensive and difficult ritual. Most shardmind are not sentient and are created to do simple tasks such as copy texts, guard locations or clean the wizard's tower. However, sometimes there is need for sentient shardminds. This might be for complex tasks, such as helping in research, managing the wizard circle's non-sentient shardminds, or just to be conversational partners. Every now and then a wizard is so dedicated to their wizard society that they want to help out when they have passed on. In this case, the soul, and less frequently the soul and spirit, are transferred to a shardmind. Shardmind Traits All shardmind, regardless of the task that they were made for, share a couple of traits. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence Score increases by 2. ''Age. ''While shardmind do not age, the magic that that ties them to their bodies wanes over time. Most shardmind cease to function when they are around 200 years old. ''Size. ''Shardmind are surprisingly light for their size. Shardmind stand between 5 and 7 feet tall and weigh around 120 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Crystalline Mind. ''You have resistance to psychic damage. ''Magical Construct. ''Due to your constructed nature you do not need to eat, drink, or breathe. However, when you are subjected to an effect that renders spells or magic items unusable, such as the antimagic field or dispel magic spells, you need to make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw if you aren't already forced to make a saving throw. If you fail this saving throw you fall unconscious. ''Trance. ''Shardmind don't need sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises. After resting this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 6 hours of sleep. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. ''Subrace. '' Shardmind are usually made for either of two purposes, helping around in the mage circle, or to function as sentries. You choose one of the two subraces that best reflects your origin. Servant You have been made to help around in a wizard tower or society. This is usually to help out with research or arcane matters. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom Score increases by 1. ''Studied Mind. ''You gain proficiency in one Intelligence skill of your choice. ''Cantrip. ''You know the Mage Hand cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Sentry You have been made to guard something important to mages. This could be a location or an object. You could also be made to manage the other sentries. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Strength score increases by 1. ''Shardswarm. ''You are made of a swarm of tiny crystals. This allows you to reform your arms in a shape of choice. You can use your action to shape your arms into a weapon of choice. When you do so, your unarmed strikes gain the light property and deal bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage (your choice) equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage that is normal for an unarmed strike. You can use an action to change your arms back to normal. Category:Race